massengeschmacktvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Fernsehkritik-TV/Texte/Tiefpunkte
Alles auf Rot(licht) ehemals freitags, 23 Uhr, 9 Live Wer hier anruft, ist selber schuld: Auf dem Sofa räkelnd stellt Lydia Pirelli, eine Art Antimaterie des intelligenten Menschen, Quizfragen für Vorschulkinder - nur sollen gerade die ja eigentlich bei dieser Sendung nicht vor dem Fernseher sitzen ... Artikel: Jetzt wirds sehr erotisch! Dies zumindest wird demjenigen verklickert, der tatsächlich am Freitagabend um 23 Uhr nichts Besseres zu tun hat, als den Abzock-Sender "9 Live" zu schauen. Eine armselige Jazzmusik ertönt, wie sie in einer Stricherkneipe auf St. Pauli nicht perspektivloser sein könnte. Und dann sehen wir sie: Lydia Pirelli, angestrahlt von seichtem Bordell-Rot! Lydia hat sich auf ein Sofa gegossen und wartet auf Anrufer wie eine Edelnutte auf Kunden. Ob die Anrufenden geiler aufs Geld oder auf Lydia sein sollen, kann nicht abschließend geklärt werden. Lydia ist nicht allein im Studio: Im Hintergrund treibt es ein Hetero-Paar wild miteinander... von wegen: Das Paar vollzieht harmlose Petting-Spielchen miteinander, wie sie selbst im Kinderfernsehen gefahrlos gezeigt werden könnten. Wow, welch knisternde Erotik hier herrscht - und Lydia ist auch schon ganz geil. Im Laufe der Sendung wird sie, sozusagen als persönlicher Höhepunkt, ihren BH ablegen - das tut sie jedoch in jeder Sendung und somit ist es eigentlich eine stinklangweilige Angelegenheit. Wir erfahren an diesem Montag, dass Kamasutra das Rahmenthema der Sendung ist. Und Kamasutra ist es auch, was die beiden Liebenden da hinten angeblich praktizieren. "Diese Stellungen sind manchmal nicht sehr nachzuvollziehen", erklärt uns Lydia - als sei hier überhaupt irgendwas nachzuvollziehen. Und endlich folgt sie, die erste Frage. 200 Euro kann derjenige, der es bis zu Lydia schafft, für die richtige Antwort abkassieren! Abkassiert wird vom Sender, denn jeder Anrufer kommt auf jeden Fall durch und drückt 62 Cent ab. In 99,9999% der Fälle ertönt jedoch nur eine Stimme, die etwas ketzerisch "Leider haben Sie diesmal kein Glück gehabt" sagt. Der Anschluss-Satz "Aber dafür ist 9 Live jetzt um 62 Cent reicher und kann noch mehr dummes Fernsehen machen" fehlt leider. Die erste Frage lautet: Was ist Kamasutra? Und weils ja so schwer ist, von selbst auf die Antwort zu kommen (vor allem, weil das ja obendrein Thema der heutigen Sendung ist), gibts noch drei Antwortmöglichkeiten zur Auswahl: A) eine Kampfsportart B) eine Frucht C) ein Erotik-Buch. Eine eingeblendete Uhr läuft, bei 4 Minuten beginnend, rückwärts. Erst nach Ablauf dieser Zeit wird die Antwort verraten. Es ist gar nicht so einfach, 4 Minuten verbal zu füllen - erst recht nicht, wenn der Wortschatz so klein ist wie der von Lydia. Was bei Günther Jauchs "Wer wird Millionär" perfekt funktioniert, geht hier nur als Farce durch. Und so fallen Lydia dann Sätze aus dem Gesicht wie "Früchte gibt es ja viele: Gurken, Bananen, Erdbeeren". Lydia meint wohl, dass keiner der Zuschauer die richtige Antwort weiß (vermutlich trifft das auf einen Teil sogar zu). Also versucht sie sich krampfhaft darin, einen klugen Tipp beizusteuern. Der Tipp ist allerdings so vage, dass er überhaupt nicht weiter hilft: "Es handelt sich nicht um eine Frucht und nicht um eine Kampfsportart... und damit habe ich es Euch auch schon fast verraten." Aber nur fast. Dann sind die 4 Minuten endlich um ("So schnell kann das gehen, meine guten Zuschauer"). Am Telefon ist Natalie, deren osteuropäischer Akzent unüberhörbar ist. Nanu, eine Frau? Oder eine Neueinsteigerin im Gewerbe, die gerade in einem Kühllaster über die grüne Grenze geschleust wurde? Natalie weiß jedenfalls die Antwort - und kriegt die 200 Eier. Lydia schaut zwischendurch mal zum Liebespärchen hinüber: "Ich sehe schon, die beiden können sich gut kommunizieren." Wir geldgeilen Zuschauer wollen aber viel lieber die nächste Frage haben - und da kommt sie auch schon: Mit was kann man sich beim Vorspiel einreiben? A) Speiseöl B) Massageöl C) Motoröl. Wieder geht die 4-Minuten-Uhr los und wieder ist Lydia sichtlich bemüht, jetzt irgendwas zu tun oder zu sagen. Um den BH abzulegen, müsste es etwas später sein. Also bleibt nur das Sprechen. Mit einem Augenzwinkern will Lydia auch die Paare zu Hause zu sexuellen Handlungen animieren. Es hätte funktionieren können - bis Lydia sagt: "Der Partner solls Euch besorgen, indem er Euch die Zeit gibt, hier die Antwort zu geben." Wie soll man da in Ekstase kommen, wenn man diesen Satz erstmal laut vor sich her sprechen muss, um ihn vielleicht dann zu schnallen. Diesmal ist es Michael, der ins Studio durchgestellt wird. Natürlich weiß er, dass die richtige Antwort B ist. Und er kann es sich nicht verkneifen, vor Trennung der Leitung Lydia noch schnell ein Kompliment zu machen: "Du bist 'ne ganz Tolle." Lydia lächelt irritiert - kein Wunder, wenn man sonst nur Prügel kriegt, weil die Tageseinnahmen wieder unter Limit liegen. Michael jedenfalls konnte sich doppelt freuen: Um 200 Piepen reicher und um eine Portion Sahne leichter (weils doch so geil war, mal mit Lydia persönlich zu quatschen). Vor dem Werbeblock mit so vielen 0190-Nummern, dass sie aneinander gereiht die längste Nummer der Welt ergäben, noch eine weitere Frage: Was ist "Table Dance"? A) Topfschlagen B) Blinde Kuh C) Erotische Tanzshow. Auch hier bemüht sich Lydia in den 240 Sekunden, die ihr zur Verfügung stehen, um kluge Ratschläge: "Es gibt einen Table und es gibt einen Dance." Und dann endlich das Bekenntnis: "Es ist auf keinen Fall Topfschlagen und Blinde Kuh glaube ich auch nicht." Was die richtige Antwort war, lässt sich leider nicht mehr sagen - der Finger auf dem Abschaltknopf war schneller. Das Geständnis werktags, 14 Uhr, ProSieben Dass es in der unterirdischen Nachmittags-Unterhaltung, vor allem bei den Privatsendern, nicht gerade vor Niveau strotzt, ist nichts Neues. Umso erstaunter ist der Fernsehkritiker, wenn er feststellen muss, dass es dabei auf der Dünnschiss-Skala nach unten offenbar kein Ende gibt. Schier unendlich voll scheint das Füllhorn absurder Dramaturgien und Geschichten zu sein. Ein gutes Beispiel dafür ist "Das Geständnis"- ein mit schlechten Dialogen und noch schlechter spielenden Amateur-Akteuren gefülltes Stündchen kostbarer Sendezeit - moderiert von Alida, die einst siegreich aus der zweiten "Big Brother"-Staffel hervor ging und nun bemüht ist, sich irgendwie im tiefen TV-Ozean über Wasser zu halten. Dass in "Das Geständnis" wirklich alles gespielt und getürkt ist, wird sogar dem dümmsten Zuschauer klar (und davon sitzen ja eine Menge bei dieser Show vor dem Gerät). Dies beschränkt sich nicht nur auf das, was die Protagonisten sagen sondern auch auf die Moderationen von Alida. Selbst der legendäre Gast-Auftritt von Berti Vogts im "Tatort" war schauspielerisch überzeugender. Die Folge, die der Fernsehkritiker sich angetan hat (es war eine sehr lange Stunde, das Erholsamste waren die Werbespots zwischendurch), handelt von einem Konflikt innerhalb eines Mietshauses. Zu Gast ist eine aufgebrachte Frau namens Merle, die gleich zu Beginn erstmal feststellt: "Ach, Alida, was würde ich bloß ohne dich machen?"Naja, da gibt es ja sicher einiges: langweilen, Däumchen drehen, schlafen - alles spannender als sich diesen Quark anzuschauen. Merle kam eines Tages nach Hause und sah eine fremde Frau aus ihrem Badezimmer huschen - all das, was sie uns schildert, bekommen wir übrigens sogleich in Form eines eingespielten Filmchens zu sehen. Merle verdächtigt ihren Freund nun, sie zu betrügen. Natürlich ist Elmar, der Freund, auch im Studio zugegen und weist alle Vorwürfe von sich. Dann ist da noch Janett - eine junge Dame, die zunächst nur hinter einer Schattenwand erscheinen will. Später stellt sich heraus, dass Janett ebenfalls fremdes Volk in ihrer Wohnung vermutet - zumindest brummte ihr Vibrator (!) vor sich hin, als sie eines Tages nach Hause kam. Des Rätsels Lösung: Die Frau des Hausmeisters, Regina heißt sie, bricht gern mal per Generalschlüssel in fremde Wohnungen ein, um sich mit Kleidern, Badezimmer-Artikeln oder auch dem Vibrator zu vergnügen. Erwartungsgemäß sind Regina und ihr Ehemann, der Hausmeister, ebenfalls im Studio. Auf die Schliche kam das Team der Sendung Regina übrigens mit einer versteckten Kamera, die in Janetts Wohnung installiert wurde, erzählt uns Alida. Merkwürdig: Alle geschilderten Vorkommnisse wurden mit einer normalen Fernsehkamera gefilmt und hier nun muss es plötzlich eine versteckte sein? Alida betont etwa zehn Mal pro Sendung stolz, was ihr Team alles so "aufwändig recherchiert"hat - aha, deswegen glauben wir das alles aber trotzdem nicht, was hier so vom Stapel gelassen wird. Wenn es denn bei der Story mit der neugierigen Hausmeister-Gattin geblieben wäre, hätte das naürlich auch schon gereicht, um hier Erwähnung zu finden - aber "Das Geständnis" wäre nicht "Das Geständnis", wenn es nicht noch einen absurden Klopfer obendrauf setzen würde. Regina hat nämlich bei ihren neugierigen Schnüffeleien auch das Tagebuch von Merle gefunden. Okay, Regina: Wenn du eh schon drin gelesen hast, dann erzähl gleich der TV-Nation, was da so Intimes drin stand. Und das tut dann Regina auch: Merle ist nämlich schwanger und hat ihrem Freund erzählt, dass sie abgetrieben hat, was aber gar nicht stimmt... naja, und so weiter! Oh je, jede Laientheater-Aufführung, jedes Testbild, jeder Fernsehschnee ist wahrlich aufregender als dieser gequierlte Nachmittags-Kack. Wenigstens leuchtet ein, warum die Show "Das Geständnis" heißt: Los, Pro 7, gestehe, wer sich bei Euch diesen stinkenden Gehirnfurz ausgedacht hat! Das Strafgericht werktags, 14 Uhr, RTL Das ganze Leben ist ein Klischee - so kommt es einem zumindest vor, der sich die RTL-Gerichtsshow "Das Strafgericht" antut. Und wie das ja im wahren Leben so ist: Hinter jedem banalen Fall steckt eine dramatische Wendung... Artikel: Nichts ist so dramatisch wie das Prozessleben selbst - dies verklickern uns RTL und Sat.1 werktäglich mit ihren Gerichtsshows. Mittlerweile haben es die Macher wohl aufgegeben, uns in ihren Krawall-Shows das reale Leben vorzugaukeln - stattdessen wird es nachgespielt. Und was eignet sich da besser als ein schnell und billig eingerichtetes Studio, das man als Gericht tarnt? Hier haben wir die Reihe "Das Strafgericht", die um 14 Uhr den justiziösen Irrsinn einläutet. Der Richter heißt Ulrich Wetzel und könnte auch genauso gut ein Tatort-Kommissar alter Schule sein. Na gut, wir wollen nicht allzu böse sein: Wetzel ist tatsächlich ausgebildeter Richter. Umso schlimmer eigentlich, dass er sich für solch eine verzerrte Darstellung des Gerichtsalltags hergibt. Ist das Fernsehgeilheit oder zahlt RTL so unverschämt gut? In der näher betrachteten Folge ist im ersten Fall ein Typ angeklagt, der mit seinen gegelten Haaren, dem offenen Hemd, der Goldkette und dem polnischen Akzent direkt einer polnischen Autoschieberbande hätte entsprungen sein können. Na so ein Zufall, dass es in diesem Fall auch zufällig um ein gestohlenes Auto geht. Eine zugeknöpfte Dame namens Marion sagt aus, sie habe mit diesem Herrn einen gesprächigen Abend in einem Hotel verbracht. Am nächsten Morgen sei ihr Auto weg gewesen - mit dem wurde der Angeklagte (er hat den allzu passenden Namen Sascha Kravtchenco) kurz darauf an der deutsch-polnischen Grenze aufgegriffen. Der Angeklagte stellt den Sachverhalt anders dar: "Die wollte ein One Night Stand erleben - und zum Dank hat sie mir das Auto geschenkt." Im Publikum sitzt der Ehemann der gehörnten Marion und brüllt in tiefstem Schwäbisch den Beklagten an: "Ich mach dich fettisch." Das mit dem One Night Stand streitet die brav wirkende Marion natürlich ab: "Ehebruch ist doch eine Todsünde vor dem Herrn. Das würde ich doch nie tun." Nun wird der erste Zeuge geladen: ein Hotelangestellter. Während er den Saal betritt, ertönt eine dramatische Musik, als befänden wir uns gerade auf dem spannenden Zenit eines Hollywood-Thrillers. "Ich brachte Champagner auf das Zimmer", erzählt der adrett gefönte Herr, "Da lag eine Frau in der Badewanne, ich konnte sie aber nicht erkennen." Tja, das bringt nicht wirklich weiter. Nächste Zeugin (wieder bedeutungsschwangere Musik) ist die Dame von der Rezeption, die immerhin bezeugt, dass der Angeklagte sich als Ehemann von Marion ausgegeben hat - aha! Und: Sie habe gesehen, dass Marion und der Polen-Ganove abends zuvor gemeinsam im Fahrstuhl verschwanden - ahaaaa! Dem Ehemann im Zuschauerraum schwant Böses: "Marion, ich bitte dich!" Da bleibt Marion nur ein verzweifeltes "Ach, Paul..." Richter Wetzel vermutet nun, was auch der Zuschauer zu Hause längst erahnt: Marion hatte sehr wohl ein bisschen nächtliche Matratzengymnastik mit diesem osteuropäischen Abzocker. "Kommen Sie doch nochmal nach vorne", bittet Richter Wetzel. Bevor er sie aber zum endgültigen Ehebruch-Geständnis bringt, gibts dann erstmal ein bisschen Werbung. Zwischen dem ganzen Gerichtsgelaber wollen uns Neurogena Visibly Young Creme, Biff-Badreiniger, L'oreal Antifalten-Creme, Eclipse Flash, Nivea Aroma Pflegedusche, Spee-Waschmittel, Hansaplast Aktivgel Pflaster und Haribo-Goldbären zum Einkauf animieren. So, und schon sind wir wieder zurück im konsumfreien Gericht, wo Marions Ehemann gerade geschnallt hat, was eigentlich passiert ist: "Son Mischtkerl da." Marion den Tränen nah: "Ich hoffe, Du kannst mir verzeihen." Der Gatte ruft "Nei", was in Hochdeutsch so viel wie "Nein" bedeutet. Nun ist Zeit für die Plädoyers (immerhin dauert dieser Prozess ja schon eine ganze Viertelstunde).Während die Staatsanwältin spricht, wird als Unter-malung pompöse Musik eingespielt, als verkünde der US-Präsident gerade den Einmarsch von US-Truppen in Nordkorea. Und so wirklich korrekt wie eine Staatsanwältin klingt das nicht, denn sie bezichtigt den Angeklagten mehrmals der Lüge (tststs, sagt so etwas eine Staatsanwältin?). Der Verteidiger unterstellt wiederum (wen wunderts?) Marion, gelogen zu haben. Richter Wetzel fällt am Ende (notgedrungen) ein Urteil: Kravtchenco muss für ein Jahr in den Bau. Abschließend klärt er den Polen noch auf: "Sie brauchen bei uns hier Papiere, wenn Sie ein Auto fahren." So, und schon sehen wir einen kleinen Zwischenteaser, in dem Richter Wetzel mit einer Akte unter dem Arm zum nächsten Termin wetzt. Diesmal heißt die Angeklagte Jutta. Ihr wird unterstellt, sie habe absichtlich eine große Tierfalle in ihrem Flur platziert, um einer bevorstehenden Räumung zu entgehen. Der Plan hat, falls es denn einer war, funktioniert: Ein Gerichtsvollzieher ist doch glatt hinein getappt in das Eisenmonstrum und musste sich im Krankenhaus ein neues Knie zurecht zimmern lassen. "Ich wäre fast zum Krüppel geworden", jammert der Mann mit dem Kuckuck. Ganz anders tritt da der Vermieter auf, der ebenfalls als Zeuge geladen wurde - ein mieses Stück, wie es im Buche steht: schleimig, braungebrannt. So stellt sich der RTL-Zuschauer den bösen Vermieter vor. Und so, wie er aussieht, spricht der Gute auch: "Wer nicht zahlt, fliegt raus. Ich dulde kein Gesindel."Ja, und deswegen habe er auch die Jutta längst an die frische Luft setzen wollen. Gründe habe es ja viele gegeben: "Nachbarn haben sich beschwert, dass sie ihren ganzen Müll auf dem Balkon lagert." Jutta wehrt sich: "Das ist kein Müll, das sind meine Sachen." Richter Wetzel will mal so langsam voran kommen in diesem komplizierten Fall: "Rufen Sie bitte die Tochter Katrin herein." Und just in diesem Moment folgt wieder ein Werbeblock (Sprecherstimme: "Es bleibt spannend. Bleiben Sie dran"). Diesmal dürfen wir uns an Spots der Firmen El vital vitamax Shampoo, Catsanette Katzentoilette, Nivea vital Aktivpflege, Barilla Pastasauce, Uncle Ben's Reis, Colgate Zahncreme, Hochland-Scheibenkäse und El vital Haarauffüller erfreuen. Zurück im Gerichtssaal geht es gleich so zur Sache, wie wir es von einem gemütlichen Nachmittag bei RTL erwarten. Tochter Katrin sagt über den Vermieter: "Dieses Schwein wollte uns rauswerfen." Der Vermieter antwortet: "Da sehen Sie mal, Herr Richter, mit was für einem Pack ich mich abgeben muss." Katrin ist es dann schließlich, die nun das ganze Dilemma ans Licht bringt: "Meine Mutter ist ein Messie." Die Staatsanwältin fragt grinsend: "Was ist denn ein Messie?" Aber, Frau Staatsanwältin: Erst andere der Lüge bezichtigen und jetzt selbst einen auf blöd machen: Ein Messie ist jemand, der gern Müll sammelt. Und deshalb hat die Jutta die Falle aufgestellt, damit niemand davon Wind kriegt, dass ihre Bude aussieht wie eine Müllkippe nach einer Bombenexplosion. Eine Sammlung von Videocassetten mit Folgen vom "Strafgericht" drauf wäre doch für einen Messie ideal: Mehr Müll geht wirklich nicht! Die Alm täglich ab 12.07.2004, 20.15 Uhr, ProSieben Sie können einem ja fast leid tun, diese gescheiterten C-Promis, die hoch droben in den Bergen ihr letztes bisschen Ehre her geben, um im Gespräch zu bleiben. Darauf einen Eimer Ziegenkäse! Artikel: Der Berg ruft - aber hätte er geahnt, was er sich damit antut, hätte er vermutlich seine steinerne Schnauze gehalten! Irgendwie war es ja zu erwarten: Nachdem RTL mit seiner Dschungel-Show unerwartet großen Erfolg hatte, musste nun Pro 7 mit dem gleichen Prinzip nachziehen - und das sogar gleich doppelt: Während aber "Die Hausbau-Promis" wenigstens einem guten Zweck dient (da drücken wir dann sogar mal beide Augen zu), dient "Die Alm" überhaupt keinem Zweck - außer dem, uns ein weiteres Mal mit der ätzenden Selbstdarstellungslust abgehalfterter Ex-B-Promis zu terrorisieren. Die Liste der Teilnehmer dieses auf keine Kuhhaut passenden Wahnsinns liest sich wie ein Who is Who des Scheiterns. Da wäre zum Beispiel René Weller, ehemaliger Amateur-Boxmeister und auch sonst in nichts professionell. Vier Jahre blieb der TV-Zuschauer von ihm verschont, weil René im Knast saß (Drogen). Dann ist nicht Kelly Trump zu vergessen, jene rattenscharfe Porno-Mutti, die mit 33 aussieht wie Mitte 40 - vermutlich wurde ihr bei den Dreharbeiten die Jugendlichkeit gleich mit aus dem Körper georgelt. Und dann sei auch Detlef D! Soost zu erwähnen, dessen Name so merkwürdig ist wie er selbst. Der Macho fühlt sich als Herr der Alm und sieht einem Ochsen durchaus ein bisschen ähnlich. Seine größte Sünde allerdings liegt schon hinter ihm: Er hat den "No Angels" das Tanzen beigebracht. Weitere Kandidaten sind Daniel Lopes (ein glückloser Teilnehmer der "Superstar"-Show), Andre Kempter (moderiert Sendungen, wenn anständige Menschen im Bett liegen), Kader Loth (ehemalige "Penthouse"-Nudel mit "Big Brother"-Erfahrung) und Diana Herold (blonde, stumme Augenweide bei der "Bullyparade"). Aha, werden Sie jetzt sagen, und wo sind die "Stars", die an dieser Show teilnehmen sollen? Sie wurden soeben aufgezählt! Unglaublich, was? Ein wenig enttäuscht nimmt der Fernsehkritiker übrigens zur Kenntnis, dass sich Stefan Raabs ehemaliger "Showpraktikant" Elton für diesen Mist als Moderator zur Verfügung gestellt hat. Den Stellenwert als anerkannter Comedian mit erfrischend trockenem Humor hat Elton damit jedenfalls vorerst verspielt. Ihm zur Seite steht Sonya Kraus, jene Blondine, die es in ihrer Sendung "Talk Talk Talk" lustig findet, wenn Sozialhilfeempfänger vor laufender Kamera vom Fernsehen verarscht werden. Na, dann ist sie hier ja genau richtig! Ach ja, der Inhalt von "Die Alm": Welcher Inhalt? Wir schauen heruntergekommenen Existenzen zu, wie sie zusammen zwischen Kühen und Schweinen leben und ab und zu mal einen abgesprochenen kleinen Streit vom Zaun brechen. Oder es finden tiefgründige Gespräche statt, nach deren Begründung man wirklich sehr tief graben muss. Besonders schön sind dann immer die Weisheiten von Hühner-Diva Kader: "Ich bin in meiner Art etwas eigen, aber ich bin nicht negativ eigen." Die Zuschauer wählen jeden Tag den "Sepp des Tages", was ja absurd ist, denn wie kann man unter lauter Deppen einen Sepp heraus wählen? Der Gewählte jedenfalls muss eine Mutprobe bestehen - zwei davon können Sie auf den obigen Bildern sehen, eines weiteren Kommentars bedarf es da wohl nicht - wie eigentlich jegliches weitere Wort zu dieser Sendung überflüssig ist! Die Jugendberaterin werktags, 15.00 Uhr, ProSieben So schlecht wie diese Sendung kann die deutsche Jugend gar nicht sein. Erst sind die einen böse, dann die anderen - erst gibts Mord- und Totschlag und dann herrscht wieder eitel Sonnenschein. Und mittendrin: die kalkblasse Moderatorin. Artikel: "Weil ich es mir wert bin" - kennen Sie noch diesen Slogan aus einer Shampoo-Werbung? Etwa dazu passend lächelnd spaziert in Lifestyle-Farben und mit wehenden Haaren Margit Tetz, selbsternannte "Jugendberaterin", zu Beginn jeder Folge der gleichnamigen Sendung über die Straße. Man könnte jetzt eine harmlose Show mit Schminktipps oder sowas erwarten - aber nein: Stattdessen gibt es auch hier wieder mal die volle Kanone Nachmittagsverarschung - und bei der "Jugendberaterin" ist es besonders extrem! Eine Mutter steht mit ihrer minderjährigen Tochter im Studio und berichtet verzweifelt: "Meine Tochter Lisa hat Wunden. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Vielleicht nimmt sie Drogen." Margit Tetz setzt sich den pädagogischen Blick auf und spricht damit Lisa an: "Ich vermute, dass Du vor etwas Angst hast." Oh Wunder, was der Mutter nicht gelungen ist, gelingt der Jugendverbraterin mit einem Satz: Lisa sagt alles! "Ich werde erpresst von einer Mädchengang", berichtet sie, "Sie wollen Geld von mir." Sie kenne die beiden Mädels auch, die sie regelmäßig auf dem Schulweg abziehen. So, jetzt kommt Streetworker Dirk ins Spiel: Der spaziert nun nämlich los, um die Mädchen zu finden und ins Studio zu bringen. Dirk ist so ein wandelndes Muskelpaket mit hübschem Gesicht - sozusagen der Brad Pitt der Nachmittags-verarsche. Zunächst fragt Dirk in einem eingespielten Film zwei alte Damen nach einer Mädchengang - die beiden vertrockneten Tanten wollen davon natürlich nichts wissen. Ja, und dann gerät Dirk an einen Typen mit Sonnenbrille, der gerade ein Eis schlürft. Als Dirk den Namen Tine erwähnt, weiß der Typ sofort Bescheid: "Ja, das ist meine Tochter." Na, da war der Dirk aber erfolgreich. Und ins Studio geht der Papa natürlich gern mit - die Tochter und deren Freundin im Schlepptau. Tochter Tine, ein übergewichtiges Früchtchen mit unangenehmer Gewalttätigkeit in der Stimme, streitet sofort alles ab: "Wir machen so eine Scheiße nicht. Mit der will doch keiner befreundet sein." Und dann, damit da auch keine Zweifel aufkommen, zeigt Tine sogleich ihre wahre Fratze: "Vielleicht hauen wir schon mal drauf, aber nur wenn wir einen Grund haben." Papa will natürlich nichts wissen von den Vorwürfen an seinen verfetteten Ableger: "Meine Tochter geht zur Schule und nachmittags arbeiten." Tine sagt einen kurzen Zwischensatz, was Papa zu der Bemerkung hinreißen lässt: "Du hälst jetzt deinen Schnabel." Und dann erzählt er noch ein bisschen weiter aus seinem spannenden Leben: "Meine Frau ist abgehauen zu irgendeinem anderen Stecher. Keine Ahnung." So, nun gibt es ja noch das andere Mädel, das bislang gar nichts gesagt hat. Die Freundin von der Tine heißt Sonja - und weil Margit Tetz diese nun mit psychologischen Mitteln zum Sabbeln bringen will, geht sie mit der Sonja in einen Extraraum. Sofort wird Sonja weich wie gegrillte Butter: "Die Lisa tut mir Leid. Aber was soll ich denn machen? Tine will das so." Aha, dann ist die dicke Tine also der Boss. Die Tetz ist da jetzt ganz engagiert: "Wärst Du bereit, da jetzt wieder reinzugehen und zu sagen, was Du weißt?" Sonja muss gar nicht lange überlegen: "Okay." Wow, wie haben Sie das bloß wieder gemacht, Frau Tetz: Zwei Minuten Gespräch und aus einem kriminellen Mädel ist ein vernünftiges Kind geworden, das ab jetzt nur noch mit Puppen spielt. Und damit auch optisch gut von böse gut zu unterscheiden ist, stellt sich die Sonja jetzt zu Lisa und deren Mutter. Speckschwarte Tine dämmert es sofort: "Ach, so ist das. Das wirst Du noch bereuen." Sonja gibt alles zu, was den Vater von Tine nun wieder auf den Plan ruft. Der brüllt seinen Klops von Tochter an: "Hast Du mich etwa angelogen, Du Miststück?" Aus der eben noch hauwütigen Tine wird plötzlich ein fettiges Häuflein Elend, das Margit Tetz von den wahren Hintergründen des Abzieherlebens berichtet: "Mein Vater schlägt mich immer. Ich lebe bei ihm." Papa will davon natürlich nichts hören: "Halt den Rand, Fräulein." Tine jammernd: "Ich werde unterdrückt." Jetzt schaltet sich Lisas Mutter ein: "Was Ihre Tochter mit meiner gemacht hat..." Doch auch hier lässt sich Papa nichts sagen: "Halt den Rand, du blöde Zicke." Nun wartet der Zuschauer darauf, dass der einfältig wirkende Herr auch der Tetz noch verbal einen mit gibt (á la "Du machst hier eine echt scheiß Sendung"), leider kommt da nix. Stattdessen verabschiedet er sich freiwillig, aber nicht, ohne seiner Tochter zu drohen: "Komm Du mir nach Hause." Und schon ist er aus dem Studio. Ähm, was ist jetzt eigentlich passiert: Von den Gewalttätigkeiten zwischen den Mädels ist plötzlich keine Rede mehr - stattdessen ist Tines Vater der Bösewicht. Und Margit Tetz äußert die Vision: "Vielleicht könnt Ihr drei ja sogar noch beste Freundinnen werden." Na, da freuen sich die verprügelte Lisa und deren Mutter ganz bestimmt. Es geht übrigens noch bescheuerter: Im nächsten Fall empfängt die Jugendbaronin ein Elternpaar sowie deren Tochter Jennifer. Letztere hat sich mit 22 Jahren entschlossen, lieber als Edelnutte zu arbeiten anstatt Jura zu studieren. "Ja, ich liebe diese Arbeit", berichtet Jennifer, die sich in der Tat sehr puffig geschminkt hat und in einem körperbetonten Kleidchen auftritt. Der Papa, äußerlich eine Mischung aus Wigald Boning und Herrn Kaiser von der Hamburg Mannheimer, ist ein erfolgreicher Anwalt und schämt sich, dass sein Nachwuchs in solch einem Gewerbe verkehrt. Die Mama sieht das natürlich genauso und hat auch gleich einen Schuldigen ausgemacht: den Ehemann. "Du hast immer nur an deine Karriere gedacht", wirft sie ihm an den bebrillten Kopf. Hallo, geht es jetzt um Eure Eheprobleme oder darum, dass Eure Tochter sich von geilen alten Opas vögeln lässt? Nun gut, um das Ganze abzukürzen: Auch hier bekommt die Story wieder eine von den berühmten "überraschenden" Wendungen. Irgendwie ist der Papa auch viel zu unsympathisch, um hier der "Gute" zu sein. Jennifer hat als Kronzeugin für ihre Tätigkeit nämlich Karla mitgebracht, eine erfahrene Prostituierte - und die ruft laut "Das ist ja der Gerd, einer meiner Stammkunden", als sie Jennifers Papa erblickt.Nun bricht das Chaos aus: Papa ist das alles peinlich, Mama ist entsetzt und Tochter Jennifer, die eben noch so für den Beruf der Nutte schwärmte, ebenso. Margit Tetz fragt Jennifer, was sie denn davon hält, dass Ihr Vater ins Bordell geht. "Das ist ekelhaft", antwortet die Tochter. Und Papa Gerd, eben noch überzeugter Gegner von Bordellen, sagt: "Wieso? Das macht doch jeder." Margit Tetz nimmt sich nochmal die Profi-Hure Karla vor und fragt: "Ist Hure sein ein schöner Beruf?" Karla antwortet: "Wenn man an den falschen Typen gerät, kann das schon mal übel werden. Man muss manchmal Dinge tun, die einem nicht gefallen." Jennifer schaut erstaunt: "Das hast Du mir nie gesagt." Schnell flüchtet sie sich in die Arme ihrer verzweifelten Mutter und will vom Beruf der Edelnutte nichts mehr wissen. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie, man würde mit den gut zahlenden Herren nur einen Kaffee trinken - so naiv stellt Pro Sieben die deutsche Jugend dar. "Die Jugendberaterin" ist in Wahrheit eine "Jugendverscheißerin". Probleme, die Jugendliche ja durchaus in dieser schwierigen Phase des Erwachsenwerdens haben, interessieren die Macher der Sendung einen Dreck. Es werden am Fließband geschusterte Kurzgeschichten erzählt, die so banal sind wie das jugendliche Leben niemals sein kann. Und Margit Tetz, die schon bei "Bravo TV" einst erklärte, wie man beim Sex wo was reinsteckt, sollte sich aus der Welt der Jugend mal langsam heraus halten - dafür ist sie einfach zu alt! Die Vorher-Nachher-Show ehemals samstags, 14-15 Uhr, 9 Live Vorher scheiße und nachher auch: Selbst aus der unterirdischsten Schlampe lässt sich ein 1a-Model zaubern - so denken sich das zumindest die Macher dieser merkwürdigen Show. Falsch gedacht, denn meist ist es genau umgekehrt... Artikel: "Bimmelbingo" nannte sich bei Stefan Raab einst der teils gelungen witzige Versuch, einfach bei Menschen an der Haustür zu klingeln und diese mitten in der Nacht nach Strich und Faden zu verscheißern. In der "Vorher-Nachher- Show" werden die Leute ebenfalls verschaukelt - erst an der Haustür, dann später im Studio. Aber wie das bei "9Live" eben so üblich ist: Leute werden für dumm verkauft, weil ihnen eingeredet wird, sie hätten jetzt quasi die Chance ihres Lebens. Und so klingelt die Knödel-Bayerin Eva Grünbauer an der Haustür von Heike, einer Pfarramts-Sekretärin, verheiratet, ein Kind. Tochter Yvonne hatte ihrer Mutter den peinlichen Überraschungsbesuch eingebrockt, weil sie einen Brief an die "Vorher-Nachher- Show" schrieb, worin sie sich über das Äußere ihrer Mutter auskotzte. Man könnte es auch anders ausdrücken: Yvonne schämt sich für ihre Mutter und hat keinerlei Bedenken, dies in die Öffentlichkeit zu tragen. "Was passt Dir denn an deiner Mutter nicht, Yvonne?", fragte Eva Grünbauer. "Ja, ihre Haare und überhaupt alles", antwortet das Balg, welches selbst mal dringend einen Besuch in der "Pickel-weg-Show" nötig hätte. Ist das nicht eine tolle Tochter, Heike? Wenn doch nur alle Menschen so sensibel wären. "Haben Sie Schuhgröße 39?", fragt die Grünbauer die perplexe Mutter, die kurzerhand "Ja" antwortet. "Haben Sie Taillengröße 78?" - "Weiß ich nicht." - "Dann müssen Sie Heike sein, meine Kandidatin für die 'Vorher-Nachher-Show'." Na, dann kann es jetzt ja los gehen. Heike wird ins Studio gebracht und einer Rundum-Renovierung unterzogen. Schließlich ist der große Moment da: Heike betritt die Bühne. Großer Applaus, eine begeisterte Moderatorin, eine stolze Tochter - und ein entsetzter Fernsehkritiker: Heike trägt einen halblangen Kamelhaarmantel, die Haare wurden in ein Bordellrot getränkt, das Gesicht hinter einer Familienpackung Make-Up eingeschlossen. Kurzum: Heike hat sich in eine Edelnutte verwandelt. Zum Vergleich wird der Bildschirm in zwei Hälften geteilt: links die alte Heike, rechts die neue Heike. Vorher ein natürliches Lächeln, hinterher eine widernatürliche Maske. Vorher moderne und bequeme Klamotten, hinterher der schöpferische Samenerguss irgendeines weltfremden Modedesigners. Die Grünbauer ist dennoch begeistert: "Na, jetzt sind Sie ein anderer Mensch." Heike, selbst nur bedingt begeistert von ihrer Verwandlung, bleibt als Einzige auf dem Teppich der Tatsachen: "Der Mensch wird sich wohl nicht geändert haben." Das Team, welches Heike von der Mutter zur Nutte machte, besteht durchweg aus Typen, die so schwul sind, dass es für drei reicht, und aus aufgetakelten Superzicken mit Doppel- und Dreifachnamen. In einem Filmbeitrag wird Heikes Metamorphose dokumentiert - begleitet von einer Techno-Version des Alphaville-Klassikers "Forever Young". "Die Augen wurden mit einem zarten Farbton dezent hervorgehoben", erklärt etwa die Visagistin, die selbst ihre Klüsen so stark eingeschmiert hat, als habe sie drei Tage Dauerheulerei hinter sich. Somit ist das, was sie bei Heike als "dezent" bezeichnet, in Wahrheit alles andere als eben das. Heike ist anzumerken, dass sie sich unwohl fühlt. Aber vor laufenden Kameras sich die Blöße geben, die eigene Tochter blamieren? Nein, da erniedrigt sich Heike lieber selbst: "Ich habe mir halt nie viel Mühe gegeben mit meinem Äußeren", bekennt sie mit gesenktem Kopf. "Und dein Mann nörgelt auch?", fragt Eva Grünbauer. "Ja ja", antwortet Heike. "Und dann nörgelst Du zurück?" - "Nein." - "Dann hat er also recht mit dem, was er sagt?" - "Nein, nein." - "Vielleicht gibt das jetzt ja einen Kick für die Ehe." Dem kritischen Zuschauer stellt sich in diesem unerträglichen Moment nur die Frage: Wer stopft der Grünbauer endlich ihr bayerisches Maul mit ein paar dicken Knödeln? Nächste Kandidatin ist Nicoletta, deren Ehegatte eigentlich zufrieden ist mit der frisch angetrauten Ehefrau. In diesem Fall ist es Nicoletta, die eine äußere Veränderung wünscht. Der Gatte kommt gnädigerweise mit ins Studio. "Wir haben uns auf einer Schlagerparty kennengelernt", erzählt er. Klar, dass dann irgendwann der Gang zu "9Live" erfolgen musste. Von einem Tusch begleitet, betritt die verwandelte Nicoletta das Studio. Es ließe sich jetzt viel sagen zur "neuen" Nicoletta. Die spontane Reaktion des Ehemannes reicht allerdings schon aus: "Wie gut, dass ich sie vorher geheiratet habe." Dr. Verena Breitenbach werktags, 16 Uhr, ProSieben Ein Beinbruch ist nie nur ein Beinbruch: Bei Doktor Breitenbach sind die kleinen Körperschäden nur das Alibi, um unterirdischen Kitsch über den Bildschirm zu bringen. Artikel: Warum ist Dr. Breitenbach eigentlich immer so müde? Diese Frage ist es, die sich dem geduldigen Zuschauer irgendwann stellt, wenn er die Titelgeberin der Pro-7-Show ein bisschen genauer betrachtet. Die Ärztin hat die Augen mehr zu als offen und spricht in manchen Augenblicken so, als träume sie gerade schlecht. Dabei verspricht uns der Vorspann der Show etwas ganz anderes: Wie der personifizierte Optimismus wandert Doktor Breitenbach, mal von links und mal von rechts, durch das Bild - immer begleitet von stimmungsschwangerer Musik. Denn eines soll dem nachmittäglichen Publikum von Anfang an klar sein: Bei Frau Doktor werden alle Menschen froh! Wie gut, dass echte Ärzte ihre Praxen um diese Uhrzeit noch geöffnet haben - ansonsten würde so mancher Mediziner wohl vor Entsetzen den Bildschirm anschreien. "Das übermüdete Kind" heißt ein Fall an einem arschkalten Mittwochnachmittag. Für Doktor Breitenbach dürfte dieses Thema nicht gerade förderlich gewesen sein, um die eigenen Klusen offen zu halten - aber so ist das eben. Der achtjährige Marvin steht im Studio, begleitet von seiner Mutter und seinem Bruder. Drumherum sitzen ein paar Dutzend Zuschauer - wie das ja allgemein in deutschen Praxen auch üblich ist. Zunächst versucht Dr. Breitenbach den einfachsten Weg und fragt Marvin einfach, warum er denn so schlecht schläft. Es ist schließlich kaum anzunehmen, dass seine Mutter ihn das schon gefragt hat. Marvins erstaunliche Antwort: "Keine Ahnung." Die Mutter weiß es auch nicht, der Bruder kann auf Dr. Breitenbachs Nachfrage auch keine befriedigende Erklärung abgeben - tja, eben deshalb sind die drei ja nun da, Frau Doktor Breitarsch! Also wird, als Phase 2, Marvin nun mal ordentlich in die Mangel genommen: "Träumst Du nachts schlecht?" - "Nein" - "Schaust Du schlimme Filme im Fernsehen?" - "Nein" - "Von was träumst Du denn, Marvin?" - "Ich habe keine Alpträume."Auch so kommt Dr. Breitenbach nicht weiter - und ist mit ihrem mageren Latein schon fast am Ende. Na, wie gut, dass der kleine Steppke sich in diesem Moment von selbst verplappert - man könnte ja fast annehmen, dass sei hier alles vorher dramaturgisch durchgestylt worden. "Ich will nicht mehr in meinem Zimmer schlafen, sonst holen sie mich wieder", sagt Marvin und teilt durch die Blume mit, dass er vor seinem Bruder irgendwie Angst hat. Überhaupt kommt jetzt heraus, dass der Bruder ein ganz schlimmer Finger ist und auch schon mal hier und da was mitgehen ließ. "Ich will nicht, dass das bei Marvin genauso los geht", bibbert die Mutter. "Kann ich verstehen", sagt Doktor Breitenbach. Wie erfreulich, dass das Gehör zumindest noch arbeitet. Um es Marvin ein bisschen leichter zu machen, verlassen Marvin, Mutter und Breitenbach das kalte Studio, um im nächsten Moment in einem nicht minder kühlen Praxisraum Platz zu nehmen - begleitet von einem musikalischen Tetereté. Die Praxis ist so eingerichtet, wie Praxen eben eingerichtet sind: Es hängen ein paar Röntgenbilderchen an der Wand und dann ist da der Schreibtisch von Frau Doktor. Marvin jedenfalls ist jetzt ganz auskunftsfreudig und erzählt davon, dass sein Bruder ihn nachts nötigt, in anderer Leute Keller zu klettern, um DVD-Player und anderes Zeugs zu klauen. Der große Bruder und dessen Kumpels hätten ihn ja schließlich gezwungen: "Sonst schneiden sie mir die Ohren ab." Alles klar, damit wäre der Fall schon erledigt. Okay, die Familie ist kaputt und die Mutter der beiden Jungs ein seelisches Wrack, aber Doktor Verena Breitenbach reißt lediglich nochmal die Augen auf, um der Mama den klugen Tipp zu geben: "Sie müssen jetzt mehr daheim sein. Sie müssen dann mal gucken, wie Sie das mit der Arbeit machen." Danke, Frau Doktor. Im nächsten Fall geht es ganz ähnlich los: Eine Eiskunstläuferin hat sich beim Training die Birne an einer Wand gestoßen. Natürlich handelt es sich auch hier nicht einfach nur um eine Platzwunde: Nein, die Läuferin hat das extra gemacht, weil sie eifersüchtig auf die Freundin ihres Kunstlaufpartners ist. "Ich bringe da überhaupt keine Logik rein", ist das Resümee von Doktor Breitenbach in diesem Fall. Wo sollte die Logik auch her kommen? "Dr. Verena Breitenbach" wäre eine erträgliche Sendung, wenn wirklich etwas über Schlaflosigkeit von Kindern oder Platzwunden am Kopf erzählt würde - stattdessen entwickelt sich jedes kleine Wehwehchen zu einer Kitsch-Story im Fließband-Format. Und Frau Doktor Breitenbach, im tatsächlichen Leben angeblich ebenfalls Ärztin und nichts weiter als eine übermüdete Stichwortgeberin, kommt einem irgendwie so überflüssig vor wie diese ganze Sendung. El, der Millionär montags, 20.15 Uhr, RTL II Prostitution im deutschen Fernsehen - und das auch noch zur Hauptsendezeit: Elmar, angeblich Millionär und in Wahrheit mickriger Dachdecker, macht zehn Frauen scharf - nicht auf sich, sondern auf seine nicht vorhandenen Millionen. Artikel: Ehrlichkeit ist eine wichtige Tugend in unserer Gesellschaft - und erst recht im deutschen Fernsehen. Wie schön, dass RTL II dies zumindest in einer Hinsicht gelernt hat: Der auf reich geföhnte Typ, der uns hier als Millionär verkauft wird, ist in Wahrheit ein Dachdecker - und das erfährt der Zuschauer von Anfang an - nicht aber die zehn Damen, die geil auf ihn sind, obwohl sie ihn gar nicht kennen. Worum geht es also? Zehn geldgierige weibliche Hyänen reisen nach Südafrika, um sich einem stinkreichen Typen zur Heirat anzudienen. Sie wissen vorher nicht, wie er aussieht. Sie kennen seinen Charakter nicht. Sie wissen nur eines: Der Mann hat Geld wie Heu und ein riesiges luxuriöses Anwesen. Den Heiratskandidatinnen scheint das tatsächlich zu reichen, und manche bekennen sich sogar dazu: "Ich will ein schönes Leben haben - und dazu gehört auch Geld", sagt etwa Natascha. Nicht so aufrichtig ist da etwa Juliane, 25: "Andere Dinge wie die mensch-liche Ebene sind mir wichtiger." Warum nimmst Du dann an dieser Show teil, Du falsche Schlange? Und so stellt sich dem Fernsehkritiker rasch die Frage, was schlimmer ist: die Kandidatinnen oder diese Show an sich? Verwerflich ist der Gedanke, der hinter dem Konzept steckt: Zehn mehr oder minder abgebrühte Weiber würden alles tun, um an die Kohle des TV-Millionärs zu kommen. Selbst, wenn er mit Drogen seine Knete erwirtschaftet hätte, wäre ihnen das wurscht. Somit ist es nichts anderes, als stünden die Damen leicht bekleidet auf einem Straßenstrich und würden warten, bis eine Luxus-karosse anhält. Prostitution im deutschen Fernsehen! Moderiert wird das Ganze von einem schleimigen Typen mit britischem Akzent, angeblich der Butler des Millionärs. Der Akzent, quasi symbolhaft für aristrokratische Lebensweise, soll uns verklickern, dass das Leben hier für die Frauen so (alb)traumhaft wäre wie im britischen Königshaus - der Märchenprinz sucht seine Göttin. Dem Fernsehkritiker rieselt der Kalk aus der Hose bei so viel Kitsch. Elmar ist natürlich gespannt, welche zehn geilen Tussis ihm da zum Fraß vorgeworfen werden. Statt Dächer zu decken, kommen ihm andere Formen des Deckens in den Sinn. Butler Mark erklärt den Kandidatinnen, wie El zu seinen Millionen gekommen ist: "Seine Patenonkel in Australien hat ihm Millionen Euro vermacht." Als El schließlich mit Rolls Royce vorfährt, ist die Aufregung der Mädels groß. Eine sagt hinterher über ihn: "Er sieht aus wie einer aus 'Reich und schön'." Das ist übrigens eine US-Daily Soap - was uns deutlich macht: Die Damen meinen, sie könnten auch ohne harte Arbeit zum Reichtum kommen: Vom Fernsehsofa in die Luxuslimousine! Elmar hingegen geht da ganz pragmatisch vor und lässt sich von seinem Schw... ähm... von seinen Gefühlen leiten: "Wenn es klick macht, dann macht es klick. Wenn nicht, dann eben nicht." So, nun folgt der erste Abend. Elmar steht an einem Piano und lässt jede der Kandidatinnen vortreten. Patrizia, 26, hat sich den vermeintlichen Millionär gut angeschaut: "Ich glaube, seine Nase ist operiert. Aber das macht nichts: meine auch." Ein Tänzchen mit Elmar - und da zeigt sich, dass ein hübsches Gesicht nicht alles ist: Die meisten Damen sind nicht in der Lage, ein nettes Tänzchen aufs Parkett zu legen. Aber das ist Elmar ohnehin egal: Er konnte schon mal nach ihrem Hüftspeck grabbeln und in ihren Ausschnitt linsen. So, und dann muss auch schon die erste Dame die Koffer packen. Butler Mark erklärt das Prozedere für die Auswahl: "Diejenigen, die hier bleiben, bekommen ein Geschenk." Na, das ist ja besonders nett: Die Erste, die fliegt, kriegt nicht nur einen Arschtritt, sondern obendrein auch kein Abschiedsgeschenk. Nicht mal materiell hat sich das hier also gelohnt - scheiß Fernsehen. Letztendlich trifft es Maja, die als Einzige von El keine Kette um den Hals gehängt bekommt. Klar, dass die anderen Frauen sich was feixen, denn sie sind den Millionen wieder eine Rivalin näher gekommen. Almut kann es sich nicht mal verkneifen, über Maja zu lästern: "Als Erste raus zu fliegen, ist ja arg peinlich." Igitt, wie boshaft! Und das wird ja dann in der nächsten Folge noch besser: Während eines Ausflugs mit den verbliebenen Geldgeiern offenbart sich so manche Eifersüchtelei - einige davon sind jedoch ganz offensichtlich von RTL II inszeniert. Wenn schon das Klischee von der geldgierigen Schlampe, dann richtig! Nach dem Ausflug müssen dann gleich fünf Frauen auf einen Streich die Villa verlassen - so langsam soll sich dann mal die Spreu vom Weizen trennen. El wählt die fünf Tussis, die eine Runde weiter sind, erneut aus, indem er ihnen ein Kettchen um die Hälse legt. Die anderen müssen leider, leider, leider gehen. El soll im Interview seine Auswahl begründen, ist dazu aber nicht wirklich in der Lage. Immer wieder bringt er die gleiche Begründung: "Ich möchte sie noch ein bisschen näher kennenlernen", "Ich habe sie gewählt, weil ich sie noch ein wenig besser kennenlernen möchte", "Meine Wahl für sie hat damit zu tun, dass ich es schön fände, sie noch besser kennenzulernen." Was soll er auch anderes sagen? "Mit der könnte ich mir einen guten Fick vorstellen" oder "Ihr Mund kann bestimmt geil blasen" ist für 20.15 Uhr ein bisschen deftig. Aber das wäre dann wenigstens ehrlich. Patrizia (die mit der operierten Nase) kann es nicht fassen, dass El sie nicht zu seiner Prinzessin macht und reagiert so, wie wir es von einer richtigen Schlampe erwarten: "Die Kette aus der ersten Runde will ich dann auch nicht behalten. Auf diese Abspeisung verzichte ich lieber." Das sind die wenigen Momente, in denen sogar der Fernsehkritiker seinen Spaß hatte, ansonsten hat er sich immer wieder die Haare gerauft und nach zwei gesichteten Folgen erschrocken über dieses Fernseh-Bordell den Apparat abgestellt. Fame Academy täglich ab 07.09.2003, 19.00 Uhr, RTL II Der Führer hätte seine Freude gehabt: In die "Fame Academy" darf nur, wer ein wahres Wunderwerk menschlicher Attraktivität ist. Ach ja: Ein bisschen Talent sollten die Teilnehmer natürlich auch haben... Artikel: Eines muss man RTL II zugestehen: Die Macher haben aus dem absoluten TV-Tiefpunkt "Big Brother" gelernt. Während sich in jenem asozialen Blechcontainer diejenigen tummelten, die sonst in der Schlange vor dem Sozialamt stehen, sind die Teilnehmer der "Fame Academy" (mehr oder weniger) junge Gesangs- und Tanztalente. Die Frage ist natürlich, inwiefern das ganze Ereignis für den Zuschauer interessant ist, denn Talent hin oder her: Die "Fame Academy" zeichnet sich aus durch aalglatte Langeweile, die Prototypen hübscher und perfekt gebauter junger Menschen nun mal auf Dauer verbreiten. Talent allein ist es eben nicht, was RTL II als Kriterium für die Auswahl wählte: Nein, die Protagonisten müssen bitte schön auch alle theoretisch in der Lage sein, so ziemlich alle Model-Contests dieser Welt zu gewinnen. Aber selbst darüber kann man ja noch generös hinweg sehen, wobei eine Frau wie Barbra Streisand oder ein Mann wie Sammy Davis jr. kaum die erste Runde der "Fame Academy" überstanden hätten - talentiert, aber leider nicht besonders hübsch. Die Aussortierung von rein äußerlich höher-wertigen Menschen trägt ein faschistisches Moment in sich. Der persönliche Lieblingssender Hitlers wäre seinerzeit sicher RTL II gewesen - wenn es den Sender damals schon gegeben hätte. Die eigentliche Verarsche bei "Führer Academy" beginnt erst in dem Moment, wo einem einigermaßen intelligenten Zuschauer die Erkenntnis überkommt, dass bei "Fame Academy" nichts dem Zufall überlassen wird Das wahre Leben in einer Talentschmiede wäre ja auch viel zu einschläfernd, um für eine tägliche Fernsehsendung geeignet zu sein. Und so wird die "Fame Academy" vielmehr zu einer "Flenn Academy": Keine Sendung vergeht, in der nicht mindestens zwei oder drei Mal so richtig schön geheult wird. Die Betonung liegt hier auf "schön", denn unsere jungen Talente verlieren auch im Prozess des verzweifelten Weinkrampfes keine Sekunde lang an Attraktivität. Dass ein Teilnehmer heult, weil er vom gemeinen Zuschauer zurück ins Alltagsleben geschickt wird und noch in der selben Stunde die Koffer packen muss, ist durchaus nachvollziehbar. Nicht mehr zu schnallen ist allerdings, warum geheult werden muss, wenn ein Brief von Mama kommt und diese ganz schlicht mitteilt, dass es der Familie gut geht. Weinen scheint für RTL II immer noch das wirksamste Mittel zu sein, um beim Zuschauer Emotionen zu erzeugen - nicht aber beim Fernsehkritiker, der einer hysterischen Heulsuse am liebsten links und rechts eine scheuern würde. Family Date ehemals sonntags, 19 Uhr, Sat.1 "Nur eine darf mit unserem Sohn" ist die schlüpfrige Unterzeile dieser merkwürdigen Show. Wer allerdings ein entsprechendes Programm erwartet, wird enttäuscht: Hier wird nur Spießigkeit und Langeweile groß geschrieben. Artikel: Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie seien männlich und 25 Jahre alt. Und ganz plötzlich gibt es sieben Frauen, die sich für Sie interessieren - eine hübscher als die andere! Und nun darf eine von denen mit Ihnen in den Urlaub fahren. Zwei Dinge kämen Ihnen doch da ganz sicher nicht in die Tüte: 1. Mama und Papa entscheiden, wer mit kommt. 2. Das Fernsehen filmt alles mit. Aber genau das ist Kern der Sat.1-Show "Family Date". Ein bürgerliches Spießerpaar darf entscheiden, welche von den Kandidatinnen sich an den gemeinsamen Filius heran machen darf. Eigentlich kennt man das ja nur von traditionellen türkischen Familien, aber warum soll nicht auch diese Errungenschaft des Osmanischen Reiches bei uns Einzug halten? Multikulti der extremistischen Art mitten am heiligen Sonntagabend. Gewinner dieses Irrsinns ist ohnehin der 25-jährige Daniel. Der nämlich ist ein durchschnittlich aussehender Heiopei, der normalerweise eine gescheuert bekäme, wenn er in der Disco eine von seinen sieben Bewerberinnen anquatschen würde. Aber da nun mal das Fernsehen da ist und die Mädels alle geil auf Karriere (und nicht etwa auf den Schlumpf mit den blonden Locken) sind, läuft es hier für ihn mal anders. Und er weiß es zu nutzen: Mit einer darf er auf einem Sofa herum knutschen, mit einer anderen schlürft er ein Glas Champagner in einem Whirlpool. Nur sportlich betätigen darf sich unser Hanswurst nicht. Beim Bowling mit einer Bewerberin stellt er sich an wie der Furz auf der Gardinenstange.Die Eltern schauen sich das Treiben der Bewerberinnen mit dem Sohn an und setzen einer nach der anderen den Stuhl vor die Tür. Die erste Kandidatin, die gehen muss, heißt Yvonne. Geradezu dramatisch wird der Moment der Verkündung in Szene gesetzt. Papas Begründung für die Abservierung von Yvonne: "Die macht mit ihren Beziehungen per SMS Schluss. Das ist nichts für unseren Sohn." Ach so, aber Eltern, die ihrem erwachsenen Nachwuchs vorschreiben, mit wem er vögeln darf,sind normal... oder wie? Die Verabschiedung von Yvonne findet übrigens unter Tränen statt. Das, liebe Sat.1-Macher, ist nun wahrlich sehr dick aufgetragen, denn die rivalisierenden Mädels kannten sich gerade einen Tag und eine Nacht und wirkten nicht so, als ob sie dicke Freundinnen werden wollten. Unter anderem müssen sich die Damen auch in Hausarbeit beweisen. Eine wäscht ab,eine bügelt, eine putzt die Fenster. Also, in Wahrheit gehörte das gar nicht zu den offiziellen Aufgaben, aber die Eltern dachten sich, wenn schon mal so ein paar zu allem bereite Mädels da sind, dann kann man das doch gleich für eigene Zwecke nutzen. Und wenn so ein junges Ding sich bückt, wird es ja mitunter richtig interessant, denkt sich Papa. Der wirkt ohnehin so, als würde er am liebsten selbst den weiblichen Geschöpfen im Haus mal zeigen, wo sein Hammer hängt. Kein Wunder, da die eigene Alte ja längst anfängt zu schrumpeln. Und da Sohn Daniel sonst, wenn überhaupt, nur dickärschige Pickeldrückerinnen mit nach Hause bringt, darf einem hier ja endlich mal das Klappmesser aufgehen. Zuletzt sei noch ein Lügendetektortest erwähnt, mittels dessen entschieden wird, wer als zweites die Koffer packt. Es werden da so viele fiese Fragen gestellt wie "Behandelst Du Männer abfällig?" Was soll eine 19-jährige Diva darauf schon antworten? Bei "Nein" weiß jeder, dass es gelogen ist, und "Ja" ist auch nicht besser. Ähnlich ist es bei der Frage "Bist Du selbstverliebt?" Nöö, wisst Ihr, ich bin mit Silikontitten und aufgespritzten Lippen schon zur Welt gekommen. Um es kurz zu machen: In dieser Show ist Langeweile der rote Faden. Die Eltern wirken wie spießige Oberstudienrat- Eheleute, der Sohn ist eine Schnarchnase und die angereisten Mädels haben, so viel ist ihnen anzumerken, eigentlich null Bock auf diese Familie. Sie wollten eben nur mal ins Fernsehen. Schlimm genug ist dabei, dass der ganze irrelevante Quark noch nicht einmal innerhalb einer Sendung entschieden wird, sondern sich obendrein über mehrere Sonntage hin zieht. Am Ende stellt sich dann die Frage: Welcher Zuschauer kann am längsten... wach bleiben? Frauentausch montags, 20.15 Uhr, RTL II Kein Mensch ist allwissend. Jeder kann nur das, was der gelernt hat. Eigentlich doch eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Bei "Frauentausch" wird es zu einem TV-Ereignis, wenn etwa eine Stewardess auf dem Land arbeietet - und entsprechend versagt. Artikel: Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie seien eine ehemalige Stewardess und hätten irgendwann einen gut situierten Geschäftsmann kennen und lieben gelernt. Sie beziehen mit ihm eine unverschämt luxuriöse Wohnung und setzen drei Kinder in die Welt. Stellen Sie sich nun des weiteren vor, ein Fernsehsender käme und würden Ihnen anbieten, mal für zehn Tage auf dem Land zu arbeiten - in so einer richtig deftigen Bauernfamilie. Eines ist dabei schon vorher klar: Sie haben keine Ahnung vom Arbeiten auf dem Feld und werden sich entsprechend blöd anstellen. Genau darauf basiert die als "Doku-Soap" bezeichnete Sendereihe "Frauentausch". RTL II nimmt zwei Frauen aus völlig verschiedenen Lebenswelten und tauscht sie aus. Die Landwirtin wird zur Geschäftsfrau, die Verkäuferin zur Tänzerin und so weiter. Das Ganze könnte ja durchaus interessant sein - wenn es nicht so vorhersehbar wäre. Klar ist doch, dass eine Frau, die in der obersten Mittelschicht zu Hause ist, natürlich die Augen verdreht, wenn ihr eine Kuh im Stall auf die Stiefel scheißt. Und ebenso fühlt sich eine Frau, die morgens um 6 Uhr schon auf dem Feld steht, etwas unwohl, wenn sie plötzlich in einer großen Wohnung mit merkwürdigen Designer-möbeln sitzt und der Wecker klingelt nicht. Und weil es eben so vorhersehbar ist, ist es auch so irrelevant. RTL II überlässt natürlich auch bei dieser Sendung mal wieder nichts dem Zufall. Im vorliegenden Beispiel mit der Ex-Stewardess und der Landwirtin soll dem Zuschauer suggeriert werden, dass Kinder auf dem Land viel natürlicher aufwachsen als Kinder in reichem Hause. Und so wird Bäuerin Margarethe (47) für die "armen" Kinder der reichen Eltern zu einem menschlichen Faktor ("Das Kind braucht mehr Liebe"), während das reiche Ding Steffi (32) auf dem Land endlich mal lernt, was "richtige" Arbeit ist. RTL II zielt dabei vor allem auf die Zuschauer ab, die jeden Euro dreimal umdrehen müssen: "Soll die reiche Kuh mal sehen, wie es ist, wenn man mal anpacken muss" - so wird mancher Zuschauer mit der Bierbuddel in der Hand wohl Richtung Fernsehgerät brüllen. Der einzige Protagonist, der sich wirklich freut, ist der Vater der Bauernfamilie, denn dass für zehn Tage eine 32-jährige Blondine an seinem Frühstückstisch sitzt anstatt die Bauernmama mit dem dicken Arsch wird ihm sehr recht sein. Schade nur für ihn, dass der Austausch nicht so weit geht, dass er auch mal über seine Intermins-Ehefrau 'rüber rutschen darf. Prinzipiell ist "Frauentausch" eine gute Idee, allerdings sollten die Macher viel konsequenter sein: Wie wäre es, mal eine Nutte für zehn Tage zur Nonne zu machen (und, was noch interessanter ist, umgekehrt) oder eine Grüne zur Nazi-Braut oder eine Supermarkt-Kassiererin zur Fernsehmoderatorin? Wirklich relevant wird es erst, wenn gesellschaftliche Konflikte thematisiert werden - dafür aber fehlt dieser Sendung der nötige Intellekt. Gottschalk zieht ein Donnerstag, 08.07.2004, 20.15 Uhr, ZDF ...und dem Fernsehkritiker zieht's die Schuhe aus: Was bewegt Deutschlands Showmaster Nr. 1, sich für einen solch langweiligen Kokolores zur Verfügung zu stellen? Artikel: "Dass der Gottschalk das nötig hat!" Der Vater des Fernsehkritikers war es, der diesen Satz aussprach und kopfschüttelnd das auf den Punkt brachte, was an dieser Stelle gesagt werden muss. Noch vor zwei Jahren, als "Big Brother" neu ins Fernsehen kam, stellte Deutschlands derzeit wohl größter Showmaster Thomas Gottschalk fest: "Früher gingen die Intelligenten in die Oper und die Doofen guckten 'Wetten dass'. Heute gucken die Intelligenten 'Wetten dass' und die Doofen gucken 'Big Brother'." Tja, Tommy, und nun gibst Du dich selbst für ein solches Schwachsinns-Format her! "Gottschalk zieht ein" - das ist genau so ein Kokolores wie "Big Brother", die Dschungel-Show oder "Die Alm". Das Schlimmste an dieser Sendung aber ist, dass sie derart belanglos ist, dass man vor Müdigkeit gar nicht mehr die Fernbedienung zum Umschalten erreicht. Wenn es denn wenigstens ein sozialkritisches Format wäre: Vor einiger Zeit hatte Gottschalk eine Nacht in einem Gefängnis verbracht und damit eine verlorene Wette eingelöst - da steckte wenigstens eine Botschaft dahinter! Nicht aber bei "Gottschalk zieht ein": Die in Folge 1 gezeigte Familie Hein aus Lüdenscheid wohnt in einer schmucken Villa und scheint von den sozialen Problemen in Deutschland nicht viel zu merken. Gottschalk zieht ein - und fühlt sich in dem großen Haus genauso wohl als sei er bei sich selbst daheim in Malibu. Bei "Big Brother" werden die Zuschauer mit Dummheit gequält, hier mit Langeweile: Stinkreiche unter sich sieht man sich lieber im "Denver-Clan" an. Der einzig interessante Moment war, den Gottschalk nach dem Aufstehen zu sehen: Der sonst so frisch wirkende 54-Jährige ähnelt vor dem Gang ins Bad einem ausgekotzten Wischlappen oder wie er selbst zugibt: "Ich sehe morgens wie der japanische Botschafter aus." Um den Botschafter der großen Samstagabend-Unterhaltung müssen wir uns wohl ernsthafte Sorgen machen... I Want A Famous Face sonntags, 21.30 Uhr, MTV ...und berühmte Titten bitte auch gleich dazu! Schönheitsoperationen werden in dieser MTV-Show als so selbstverständlich wie ein Friseurbesuch suggeriert. Fernsehen mit Kopfschüttel-Faktor 1000! Artikel: Das Fernsehen hat ein neues Format für sich entdeckt und gedenkt offenbar, es ordentlich auszuschlachten: Schönheitsperationen! Einen Vorgeschmack dessen, auf was wir uns gefasst machen müssen, bietet die MTV-Show "I Want A Famous Face" (Ich will ein berühmtes Gesicht). Natürliche und durchaus hübsch aussehende Mädels und Jungs meinen, sie kämen ganz groß heraus, wenn sie einfach einen berühmten Star nachahmen. Solange sich dies nur auf Kleidung und Frisur beschränken würde, wäre das ja alles harmlos. Leider ist es nur viel schlimmer, ja geradezu unfassbar: Um dem Idol äußerlich näher zu kommen, legen die naiven Backfische sich auf einen OP-Tisch und lassen irreparabel an sich herum schnippeln! Brüste werden zu Ballons aufgeblasen, Lippen fett gepumpt, Hälse gesträfft - und das alles nur, um am Ende vielleicht mal auf der "Alm" von Pro Sieben zu landen. Das aus der guten, alten Bravo berühmte Wort "Starschnitt" scheint hier eine ganz neue Bedeutung zu bekommen. Wie krank ist das Fernsehen geworden? Dass "I Want A Famous Face" beim Jugendsender MTV läuft, macht das Ganze noch skandalöser: Halbwüchsigen wird gnadenlos suggeriert, ohne dicke Titten und Gummilippen seien sie bloß die Hälfte wert - Schönheitsoperationen werden als harmlos und erfolgsversprechend dargestellt. Wenn die Protagonisten am Ende dann wenigstens einsehen würden, dass sie sich ihr Äußeres fürs Leben versaut haben: Nein, nun kommt der große Erfolg und die Magazine stehen Schlange - so jedenfalls wird es gezeigt! Wers glaubt, wird hässlich: Ist das also die Jugendkultur der Zukunft? Statt sich in der Pubertät nur mit ein bisschen Make Up erwachsener zu machen, muss es dann gleich der Gang zum Chirurg sein? Dank der deutschen Untertitel der Sendung sprechen die nachfolgenden Bilder eigentlich für sich. Der Fernsehkritiker kann es sich trotzdem nicht verkneifen... (Bilder nicht im Archiv vorhanden) Ich bin ein Star - Holt mich hier raus täglich ab 09.01.2004, 22.15 Uhr, RTL Ich bin ein Fernseher - schaltet mich ab: Zehn abgewrackte Promis verbringen zwei Wochen im australischen Busch. Der Zuschauer indes fragt sich, wer mehr zu leiden hat: die Promis oder die Tiere im Urwald? Artikel: Die Idee, eine Art "Big Brother" mit Prominenten zu machen, schwirrte den RTL-Verantwortlichen schon länger im Kopf herum. Es gab beispielsweise mal die Idee, Dieter Bohlen und Verona Feldbusch zusammen einzusperren. Dieter Bohlen lehnte ab und die Feldbusch verstand gar nicht erst, was gemeint war. Nun ist es dem Kölner Sender doch gelungen, zehn Personen, deren Namen man schon gehört hat, gemeinsam einzusperren - und zwar nicht in ein Haus oder einen Bus oder so - nein, es geht gleich ans andere Ende der Welt und zwar in den australischen Busch. Warum sollte ein prominenter Mensch bei einem solchen Quatsch mit Soße mitmachen? Ganz einfach: Es gibt keinen Grund! Und deshalb lässt sich über die zehn Protagonisten eines sofort sagen: Alle sind am Ende ihrer Karriere angelangt - sie alle sind von der Fernsehnation verstoßen! Das ist so, als wenn man eine alte Zeitung nochmal dazu benutzt, einen stinkenden Fisch darin einzuwickeln. Irgendeine Verwendung hat man ja immer. Einzige Ausnahme ist wohl Daniel Küblböck, der eine riesige Fangemeinde hat. RTL muss ihm entweder eine eigene Fernsehshow oder viel Knete geboten haben - oder er war einfach zu blöd, um zu schnallen, was er sich da antat. Spätestens nach einem Bad in 30.000 Kakerlaken hat er es geschnallt. Nun, wen haben wir noch auf der Liste? Da wäre zum Beispiel Susan Stahnke - ehemalige Tagesschausprecherin und verhinderte Nazi- Braut (eine solche sollte sie in einem Hollywood-Film spielen, der nie gedreht wurde). "Mich interessieren Grenzerfahrungen - ich habe ja schon einige hinter mir", erzählt die Stahnke und meint damit wohl ihre berühmt-berüchtigte Darmspiegelung. Keine Angst, diese Frau ist noch nicht am Tiefpunkt ihrer Karriere angelangt. Der Fernsehkritiker freut sich schon jetzt auf weitere Auftritte der abstrusen Blondine, die übrigens ungeschminkt so unbedeutend wirkt wie ein Badeschwamm in der Kloschüssel. Dann ist da Werner Böhm, den der Fernsehkritiker zunächst für eine versoffene Version von Gottlieb Wendehals hielt - bis er feststellte: Das IST ja Gottlieb Wendehals. Der Auftritt mit dem karierten Jackett und dem Gummihuhn blieb dem Zuschauer schon gleich in der ersten Folge nicht erspart - inklusive Polonäse durch den Urwald! Aber zugegeben: Werner Böhm sorgt auch für lustige Momente, wenn er, nur in schmalem Höschen bekleidet, nachts durch den Urwald schlafwandelt und irgendwelche leuchtenden Sterne meint zu sehen. Der Mann ist nach mehreren Dekaden Alkoholsucht jenseits von Gut und Böse - und das macht ihn dann doch irgendwie sympathisch. Dann gab es noch einen etwas zwielichtig wirkenden Typen, der doch stark an den Schauspieler und Knastbruder Martin Semmelrogge erinnert - bis der Fernsehkritiker feststellt: Das IST ja der Sohn von Martin Semmelrogge. Er heißt Dustin und hat die gleiche bescheuerte Stimme. Dustin hat gleich am zweiten Tag die Flucht ergriffen - wahrscheinlich war der Janker nach einem dicken Joint doch zu groß. Zu nennen wäre wohl auch noch Costa Cordalis - in den 70er Jahren mal ein erfolgreicher Schlagersänger ("Aniiita"), inzwischen eine braungebrannte Trockenpflaume mit künstlicher Lockenpracht. Leider hat RTL ihm erlaubt, seine Gitarre mit in den Wald zu nehmen. Und so hat das, was er da pseudo-musikalisch anstellt, einen ähnlichen Effekt wie eine langsam wirkende Neutronbombe: Irgendwann ist die Natur noch da, aber die Lebewesen sind weg. Ja, und dann sind da noch Carlo Thrähnhardt (ehemaliger Hochspringer, der sich als faulste Socke des Camps entpuppte und rasch von den Zuschauern aus dem Camp geworfen wurde), Boulevard-Moderatorin Caroline Beil (von der "Bild" zu Recht als "Giftschlange" betitelt, weil sie über fast alle anderen Kandidaten boshaft herzieht: "Der Daniel ist doch auch auf dem absteigenden Ast", "Die Stahnke mit ihrer Schlabberhaut") Kabarettistin Lisa Fitz (über die wir von Caroline Beil erfahren, dass so ziemlich alles unecht an ihr ist, was nur unecht sein kann). Schließlich nehmen noch zwei weitgehend unbekannte Damen namens Antonia Langsdorf und Mariella Ahrens teil. Die eine ist Schauspielerin, die andere hat irgendwas mit Astrologie zu tun. Bevor es in den Dschungel geht, wird den Damen und Herren zunächst gezeigt, wem sie alles so im Urwald begegnen werden. Ein Ortsansässiger zeigt ein paar von den possierlichen Tierchen und hält sie in die Kamera ("This is the meist gefährliche Spinne in the world"). Der typische RTL-Zuschauer glaubt natürlich sofort, dass die Kandidatinnen und Kandidaten freiwillig in einen Schlafsack krabbeln, in welchem es sich mutmaßlich auch schon ein Blutegel oder eine Giftschlange gemütlich gemacht haben könnte. Für wie blöd hält der Sender seine Zuschauer eigentlich? Überhaupt sieht das ganze aufgebaute Camp eher wie eine Filmkulisse und weniger wie ein echter Dschungel aus. Möglicherweise hat man alles in Köln-Hürth und nicht in Australien gedreht - aber das wollen wir jetzt mal nicht zu laut sagen, denn Beweise haben wir ja nicht. Rein technisch ist das alles jedenfalls von Bild und Ton her so perfekt, dass es fast nicht sein kann. Viel mehr ist zu diesem Kindergeburtstag gar nicht zu sagen, denn der 14-tägige Reality-Quark mit Promi-Schimmel ist so hirnlos, dass es beinahe schon wieder Spaß macht. Während die armen Würstchen bei "Big Brother" nicht ahnen konnten, worauf sie sich einließen, haben wir es hier mit Medien-Profis zu tun - und immerhin muss man RTL zu Gute halten, dass die Damen und Herren scheinbar wirklich nicht mit Samthandschuhen angefasst werden. Nur eine Frage noch sollte erlaubt sein: Wie steht eigentlich der Tierschutzverein dazu, wenn Daniel Küblböck inmitten eines Naturparadieses mit vielen seltenen Tieren "Stand By Me" trällert und sich selbst mit der Gitarre begleitet? J-Game ehemals donnerstags, 20.15 Uhr, Kabel 1 ...sollte eigentlich "Judas Games" heißen, aber da hatten die Juden was dagegen. Verständlich: Wer gibt sich schon her für die wohl schwachsinnigste Spielshow der Welt? Offenbar Menschen genug: Sechs Kandidaten sind es pro Sendung... Artikel: "Bei euch haben sich einige Leute eingeschlichen, über die schon längst das Urteil gefällt wurde. Gewissenlos missbrauchen sie die Gnade Gottes als Freibrief für ihr zügelloses, ausschweifendes Leben; ja, sie verraten Jesus Christus, der doch allein unser Herr ist." So schreibt es Judas in seinem berühmten Brief. Ob er damit Kabel 1 meinte? Den Titel "Judas Game" musste der Sender aufgrund eines Protestes des Zentralrats der Juden ändern in "J-Game". Am Inhalt dieser Spielshow hat man hingegen nichts geändert - dabei ist das doch der viel größere Skandal! Es ist nun der Punkt erreicht, an dem vom Schicksal gebeutelte Menschen nicht mehr nur in Pseudo-Talkshows einen Seelen-Striptease vollziehen, sondern auch in Spielshows! Nur eines Gewinns von 40.000 Euro wegen sind sie bereit, sich und ihr beschissenes Leben vor der Nation auszubreiten und, noch schlimmer, andere Menschen mit ähnlichen Schicksalsschlägen zu diffamieren. Nach dem Motto: Ich bin schlimmer dran als Du - also kriege ich die Knete! Schon gleich die erste Ausgabe dieser abgrundtief perversen Sendung zeigt, was da auf uns zukommt. Um einen runden Tisch herum sitzen Manfred (hat ein krankes, afghanisches Kind in Pflege), Gabi (hat eine Bauchdeckenverkrümmung), Carsten (will mal um die Welt fliegen), Nina (braucht Geld für ihre Musical-Ausbildung), Rajesch (braucht Zaster für seine Mutter, die einen schweren Unfall hatte) und Olaf (hatte Hodenkrebs und möchte nun die Welt sehen). Einer von den Genannten ist ein Lügner - das heißt, seine oder ihre Geschichte ist gar nicht wahr. Damit geht das böse Spiel schon los: Die Kandidaten misstrauen sich, bezeichnen sich gegenseitig als Lügner, stellen die Krise des anderen in Frage. Nachdem in der ersten Runde nur erzählt werden durfte, bringen die Kandidaten in der zweiten Runde "Beweise" hervor: Röntgenbilder, Atteste, Fotos und so weiter. Und dann gibt es noch das "schalldichte Verschwörungszimmer": Darin können zwei Kandidaten so richtig über die anderen Mitstreiter her ziehen - hört ja keiner (außer Millionen von Zuschauern). "Der Olaf, der soll doch arbeiten gehen - der ist doch genesen", hetzt etwa Manfred gegen den hodenkrebskranken Olaf. Und dass Rajeschs Mutter tatsächlich einen Unfall hatte, zweifelt Gabi an: "Das mit der Feuerleiter ist mir nicht geheuer. Man kann doch auch die Treppe benutzen." Nina fliegt als eine der ersten raus - denn sie hat ja nicht wirklich ein Schicksal zu bieten, sondern möchte stattdessen ihre Ausbildung bezahlen. "Soll sie doch arbeiten gehen", meint Manfred dazu. Nina ist dann wenigstens noch schön böse, als sie geht: "Ich gönne keinem das Geld." Aber immerhin war sie nicht der "Judas", denn ihre Story ist (angeblich) wahr. Ja, und so geht das dann immer weiter. Man sitzt zusammen am Tisch und haut sich gegenseitig in die Pfanne, dann geht man in das "Verschwörungszimmer" und zieht dort schön vom Leder - herrlich, nicht wahr? Ach so, teilen kann man auch noch. Rajesch etwa sagt: "Mir reichen 20.000 auch." Bei den letzten beiden Kandidaten sieht es nämlich so aus: Wenn beide "teilen" auf ein Kärtchen schreiben, kriegen sie jeder 20.000 Euro. Wenn einer geldgierig schreibt "nicht teilen" und der andere schreibt auch "nicht teilen", dann kriegen beide gar nichts. Wenigstens das ist eine sympathische Spielregel, denn Gabi (die mit dem verkrüppelten Bauch) will alles und Olaf (der mit dem Hodenkrebs, der sich aber als der "Judas" outet) will auch alles - beide kassieren am Ende keinen Cent. Und Olaf frohlockt: "Ich bin froh, dass sie auch kein Geld bekommt." Tja, Olaf, deine Geschichte war wenigstens gelogen... aber Gabis Bauch ist tatsächlich operationsbedürftig - genauso wie mal ein Arzt in das Gehirn des Erfinders dieser abstrusen Show gucken sollte! Opas letzter Wille donnerstags, 20.15 Uhr, Kabel 1 "Denver-Clan meets "Offener Kanal": Eine angebliche "Reality-Show" um die Geldgier von Verwandten entpuppt sich bei näherem Hinsehen als miserabel inszeniertes Laienschauspiel. Artikel: "Gameshow", "Reality-Show" - Kabel 1 sparte nicht mit spannenden Vorankündigungen bezüglich des neuesten hirnlosen Ergusses aus der Schmiede der Unterhaltungsabteilung. Was bei Sat1. und Pro 7 sofort im Mülleimer landet, nimmt man beim kleinen Bruder Kabel 1 gern nochmal in die Hand. "Opas letzter Wille" - das ist nicht etwa der letzte Wunsch eines Verstorbenen, Kabel 1 aufzukaufen und dicht zu machen, sondern der dreiste Versuch, den Zuschauern vorzugaukeln, man sei live und hautnah bei Testamentseröffnungen und Familienstreitereien dabei. Wir reden hier nicht von zahnlosen Asozialen, die sich für 150 Euro und eine Flasche Whisky in eine Krawall-Talkshow setzen, um mal ordentlich die Sau rauszulassen. Nein, hier geht es um Menschen, die so reich sind, dass sie ihr Geld nicht zählen, sondern abwiegen. Klar, dass diese reichen Familien gern einen Niveaulos-Sender wie Kabel 1 bei sich haben - will uns jedenfalls Kabel 1 verklickern. In Wahrheit ist die Absicht nur allzu offensichtlich: Kabel 1 möchte gern an Erfolgsserien wie "Der Denver-Clan" und "Das Erbe der Guldenburgs" anknüpfen. Weil aber die Produktion einer professionellen Serie für den Mini-Sender viel zu teuer ist, macht man es eben auf die billige Art: Statt auf Film- wird auf preiswertem Beta-Material gedreht, statt professionellen Schauspielern nimmt man Laiendarsteller, statt eines professionellen Drehbuchs scheißt man auf eine stimmige Dramaturgie. Der Fernsehkritiker ist eigentlich nicht zimperlich, aber diese Sendung bis zum Ende durchzuhalten, kostete selbst ihn ein gehöriges Maß an Kraft! In der vorliegenden Folge ist es Manfred, 59 Jahre alt und kerngesund, der sich schon mal Gedanken darüber macht, wer später mal seine Knete nebst Anwesen erhalten wird. Die Ankunft des Clans wird dokumentiert, indem eine Nobelkarre nach der anderen vorfährt. Wir lernen u.a. Tochter Samantha, Sohn Mark, Schwiegermutter Tita, Bruder Peter und Schwägerin Christine kennen. Später stößt dann auch noch Manfreds Ehefrau Isabella dazu. Ach ja, und dann gibts da noch einen unbekannten jungen Mann namens "Toni", der uns später als unehelicher Sohn von Manfred vorgestellt wird. Na, ist das nicht alles schon wahnsinnig spannend? "Immer noch denken alle Mitglieder, dies sei ein ganz normales Familientreffen", erzählt uns eine sonore Stimme im Hintergrund. Aha, und was die ganzen Fernsehkameras hier zu suchen haben, hinterfragt keiner der Anwesenden? Eine wahrhaft glaubwürdige "Reality-Soap", die uns da präsentiert wird. "Es geht um mein Erbe", teilt Manfred mit. Huih, knisternde Spannung in der Clan-Runde! Die Kamera fängt jedes Gesicht mal kurz in Großaufnahme ein, man kann sich die Regieanweisung geradezu denken ("So, und jeeetzt gespannt gucken. Danke!"). Manfred fragt die Lieben, was sie denn gern so erben würden. Samantha: "Deine Kette, weil ich etwas haben will, was Du am Körper trägst." Mark: "Ich hätte gern deinen Wagen." Peter: "Die Taschenuhren." Christine: "Das Porzellangeschirr." Hm, was ist mit der Kohle und mit dem Schloss? Komische Familie... Schließlich wird Toni vorgestellt. Manfred lässt, wir sind ergriffen, die Bombe platzen: "Dies ist mein unehelicher Sohn." Merkwürdig sind die Reaktionen: Die Tochter ist "happy, dass ich endlich einen großen Bruder habe". Ehefrau Isabella hat da irgendwie gar keine Meinung dazu. Wie aus dem Leben gegriffen. Schließlich gibts Diskussionen und am Ende fängt Manfred noch an zu heulen, denn: Toni ist gar nicht sein Sohn, sondern nur ein von ihm engagierter Schauspieler. Ist das nicht alles ungeheuer aufregend? Die Antwort lautet: NEIN! Schwarzwaldhaus 1902 Vierteilige Doku-Soap / ARD (Dezember 2002) "Big Brother" meets "Unsere kleine Farm": Bei dieser ARD-Doku geht es langweiliger zu als auf Omas 77. Geburtstag: Eine Familie lebt auf Kosten des Gebührenzahlers wie vor hundert Jahren - spannendes Highlight: Ein Huhn wird geschlachtet! Artikel: Hach ja, die gute alte Zeit... Da war die Welt noch in Ordnung: Die Menschen auf dem Lande schufteten noch mit der bloßen Hand. Die Ernte wurde mit der Sense eingefahren statt mit so einem modernen Trecker. Es war eben alles romantischer und simpler damals, vor gut 100 Jahren. Okay, die Leute wurden nicht so alt und mit spätestens 50 war der Rücken krumm - aber irgendwie war es doch schön. Das ist es wohl, was die ARD uns mit ihrer Kurzserie "Schwarzwaldhaus 1902" verklickern wollte. Welchen Grund sonst sollte es geben, eine fünfköpfige Familie einem solchen Feldversuch (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) auszusetzen? Für die Familie Boro selbst war es wohl tatsächlich eine interessante Erfahrung, mal für ein paar Wochen wie zur vorletzten Jahrhundertwende zu leben. Aber für den Zuschauer stellte sich schon in der ersten Folge die Frage danach, ob die Gebühren nicht doch besser hätten zum Fenster hinausgeschleudert werden können als auf diese Weise. Zunächst ist zu hinterfragen, warum ausgerechnet die Familie Boro unter den vielen Bewerber-Familien ausgewählt wurde. Die Boros haben den Emotionsgrad einer aufgelösten Schlaftablette - von Spaß an der Sache keine Spur! Die beiden Töchter brechen erstmal in Tränen aus vor der Abreise, und Mutter Marianne, die ihrem Clan das Ganze mit einer Bewerbung eingebrockt hat, wirkt auch vor Beginn des Experimentes schon so, als lebe sie in der Vergangenheit. Die Kameraleute jedenfalls sind bemüht, ein paar halbwegs brauchbare O-Töne einzufangen ("Ich esse gerade meine letzte Pommes", "Ich habe heute morgen mein Hemd falsch angezogen"). Während der Autofahrt zum Ort des Geschehens offenbart sich dann schließlich der musische Horizont der Familie Boro, als die beiden Töchter Reya und Sera ein letztes Mal ihre "Lieblingsmusik" hören dürfen: "Wahnsinn" von Wolle Petry nebst gesanglicher Begleitung der beiden Boro-Ableger. Dem Zuschauer schwant schon an dieser Stelle Böses. Und dann gehts los: Melodramatik kommt lediglich mithilfe der "Zeitschleuse" auf, an der jeder Besucher all das ablegen muss, was es vor 100 Jahren noch nicht gab. Gnädigerweise darf Frau Boro ihre Brille und der Gatte seine falschen Zähne behalten. Die Probleme steigern sich langsam: Die Frage "Auf welcher Seite soll ich denn schlafen?" (im Bauernbett) ist da noch am schnellsten gelöst. Die Euphorie des minderjährigen Sohnes Akay ("Super, da sind die Berge") nimmt langsam aber stetig ab. Spätestens, als der Winter beginnt, wird dem Kleinen eine Menge zugemutet. Beispielsweise entschließt sich Familie Boro dazu, ein Huhn zu schlachten, was aber nur mit Tücken gelingt: Papa Boros Massaker mit einem Hackebeil bleibt ebenso wenig von Erfolg gekrönt wie ein paar Schläge mit einem Knüppel auf des Huhnes Hinterkopf. Dass dem Jungen diese öffentliche Hinrichtung nicht gefällt, geht Papa wohl am bäuerlichen Hintern vorbei: "Brutal, häh?", fragt er seinen Sohn mit dem Grinsen eines debilen Massenmörders. Klar, dass Akay beim anschließenden Abendessen lieber auf das gebratene Huhn verzichten möchte. Abschließend noch der lustigste Part dieser sonst schnarchlangweiligen Bauerntrampel-Soap: Papa Ismail sitzt mitten im Winter auf dem Pott, um eine Wurst abzudrücken. "Das zieht von unten, von oben und von der Seite", stellt er abkackend fest. Der Zuschauer zieht sich hingegen diskret zurück, denn soviel Authentizität muss wirklich nicht sein... Ein spannenderer Zeitabschnitt und eine TV-tauglichere Familie hätten dem Experiment gut getan. Unser Vorschlag: Sperrt doch beim nächsten Mal eine gut gelaunte Familie in einen Luftschutzbunker wie anno 1942 und lasst ein paar Bomben herabfallen. Denn wie es unseren Vorfahren so erging, ist an sich ja eine spannende Frage. Schwul macht cool montags, 20.15 Uhr, RTL II Tuckenterror im Wohnzimmer: Die zeitgenössische Diskriminierung von Schwulen im deutschen Fernsehen erreicht einen neuen Höhepunkt. Mit "Schwul macht cool" sind wieder Klischees aktuell, die längst vergessen sein sollten. Artikel: "Hallööööchen!" Hier ein Küsschen, da ein Küsschen, Gekreische, aufgesetztes Lachen. Eigentlich reichen bei dieser Sendung die ersten 20 Sekunden, um festzustellen, um was es geht: "Schwul" hat gar nicht in erster Linie etwas mit sexueller Neigung zu tun, sondern in Wahrheit mit der Lust, wie ein aufgescheuchter Papagei andere Leute zu terrorisieren - zumindest ist das der Eindruck, den der Fernsehkritiker bei der analytischen Betrachtung von "Schwul macht cool" rasch gewinnt. Das Konzept der Sendung ist so banal wie diskriminierend: Vier Schwule, allesamt Extrem-Schwuchteln, besuchen einen Hetero und verschlimmbessern sein Äußeres und seine ganze Wohnung gleich mit. Denn Heteros, noch ein hübsches Klischeee, sind ja nicht so modebewusst wie Schwule und haben überhaupt einen ganz miserablen Geschmack. Da müssen eben erst vier Klatschbasen daher kommen, um alles zu einem Besseren zu wenden. Das "Opfer" in der näher betrachteten Ausgabe heißt Vahid, ein hübscher Perser mit halblangen schwarzen Haaren und einem ruhigen, besonnenen Gemüt. Seine Wohnung ist ein wenig unaufgeräumt, allerdings sicher kein Grund, diese vier kreischenden Gestalten einzuladen, die noch mehr Unordnung bringen. Vahid interessiert sich sehr für Afrika und hat entsprechend viele Souvenirs und Figürchen in seinen vier Wänden stehen und hängen. Eine Flöte an der Wand erregt sofort die Aufmerksamkeit des Tunten-Quartetts. Vahid solle ihnen doch mal einen "vorblasen", fordern die Vier gackernd. Aus dem albernen Kichern kommen sie schließlich gar nicht mehr heraus, als Vahid trocken sagt: "Ich kann leider nicht blasen, das lasse ich immer machen." Na, immerhin hat der Protagonist schon mal verstanden, auf welchem Niveau er hier zu witzeln hat. Jan ist bei den vier Hauruck-Tucken für die Frisur zuständig. "Sein Typ lässt sehr zu wünschen übrig", stellt er bezüglich Vahids einwandfreier Frisur fest. Jan selbst trägt übrigens eine bescheuerte rote Pudelmütze und einen Pullover mit britischer Flagge drauf - also modisch genau das, was in der Kategorie "Hauptsache albern und auffallend" abzuhaken ist. Der erste Gang geht also zum Friseur. Schlimmes ist zu befürchten, denn Vahids Frisur ist eigentlich sexy und cool. Zwischendurch gibt es noch einen kleinen Kampfhennen-Streit darum, wer mit zum Haare schneiden geht und wer in der Wohnung bleibt ("Ich möchte auch mit" - "Nein, Du bleibst hier" - "Ich möchte aber mit" - "Nein, Herrgott, Du bleibst hier"). Kaum sitzt Vahid auf dem Friseurstuhl, greift Jan zur Schere. "Das ist mir alles viel zu lang", meckert er und schneidet los. Ganz so schlimm wie befürchtet wird es nicht: Es kommt zwar Haar ab, aber es lässt sich weiterhin als halblang bezeichnen, was Vahid sehr gut steht. Doch zu früh, um aufzuatmen: "Ich rühre dann jetzt mal die Farbe an", verkündet Jan - der Fernsehkritiker hält den Atem an. Tatsächlich werden Vahid schwuchtelige Strähnen ins Haar gekleistert. Der Perser tut so, als gefalle ihm das Ergebnis - kaum anzunehmen, dass er das ernst meint. Wie schön, dass er noch die richtigen Worte findet, um Jan auf die Palme zu bringen: "Wenn Du so weiter machst, wird aus Dir noch was." Jan lässt all seine Zickigkeit heraus angesichts einer solchen Unverschämtheit: "Ich BIN schon was." Für die Kleidung zuständig ist Clifford, die schwuchtelig-britische Version des Melitta-Mannes. Von ätzender Terrormusik begleitet, die fast während der ganzen einstündigen Folter zu ertragen ist, sucht Clifford mit Vahid ein paar schnieke Klamotten aus. Was Vahid im Laden anprobiert, kann sich durchaus sehen lassen - doch auch hier zu früh gefreut: Am Ende muss er sich in ein orangefarbenes Shirt mit einer 35 auf dem Rücken zwängen - und sieht aus wie die verschwuppte Ausgabe eines holländischen Fußballspielers. Kommen wir zu Tobias, der von den vier Gestalten noch am natürlichsten wirkt (aber nur bis zu dem Moment, wo er den Mund aufmacht) und Peter, der ein unsägliches Ralph-Morgenstern-Lachen an sich hat. Die beiden kümmern sich in der Zwischenzeit um die Umgestaltung von Vahids Wohnung und einer kleinen Überraschung, die ihrem Opfer nach all der Qual bereitet werden soll. Peter bringt an dieser Stelle übrigens den Satz des Abends. Er erklärt nämlich, warum Vahid dringend eine äußerliche Veränderung nötig hat: "Er entspricht dem Klischee, dass Lieschen Müller von Ausländern hat. Es gibt ja doch viele Vorurteile gegenüber Persern." Wir lassen es lieber, zu hinterfragen, was Lieschen Müller von unseren vier Oberschwuppen hält - und es wird dann ja vermutlich noch nicht einmal falsch sein. Okay, wir wollen fair bleiben: Die Wohnung sieht am Ende wirklich sehr nett aus. Tobias hat in allen möglichen Trödelläden Afrika-Statuen zusammen gekauft und Vahids Reich damit dekoriert - was sollte ein Afrika-Fan auch ernsthaft dagegen einzuwänden haben? Und die Überraschung für Vahid ist auch was Schönes: Da dieser viel Zeit mit Bodypainting verbringt, sorgt Peter dafür, dass er bei einem Bodypainting-Event eine schöne Frau bemalen darf. Wie gut, dass nicht einer der "fabelhaften Vier" (laut Eigenwerbung) bemalt werden will. Mit dieser Sendung tut RTL 2 weder sich noch den Homosexuellen in Deutschland einen Gefallen: Gerade hat man es halbwegs geschafft, dem in seinem Ursprung verachtend gemeinten Begriff "schwul" eine gesellschaftliche Akzeptanz zu verpassen, da kommt diese Sendung daher und verkauft das als schwul, was in Wahrheit tuntig ist. Schwul wird einmal mehr verzerrend dargestellt als ein modernes Lebensgefühl, als etwas, was gerade "in" ist. Doch was "in" ist, kann auch schnell wieder "out" sein - und was ist dann? Auf eine solche Frage gibt dieser Kokolores leider keine Antwort.